All Tangled Up
by witch16
Summary: Once upon a time, there were three Princess Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles Utonium they were each cursed by a dark wizard forever cursed until they found true love. this is Bubbles story. Extended version inside.
1. Proloug

All Tangled Up!

Me: I know starting a new PPG story, but I got suddenly inspired for this one. Don't judge me on late updates we all know life get's in the way.

****/*****/=================/*******/****

Once upon a time there were three princess Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles Utonium they were each cursed by a dark wizard forever cursed until they found true is Bubbles story.

Bubbles is a clumsy girl cursed to whenever she speaks jewels fall out of her mouth. One day she falls out of a tree hitting her head and falling into the arms of a handsome boy she is instantly smitten with.

Boomer is the son of the dark lord that cursed the three princess. He is in charge of making sure that her 'true love' Prince Austen never meets her and that they don't fall in love. However now that Bubbles lost her memory of him she's fallen in love...with him! Now he has to deal with an angry father, less than helpful brothers, one jealous prince, one overprotective king, suspicious sisters and one lovestruck princess who he might be falling for.

Prologue

Nine years ago…

Seven year old Bubbles smiled as she swished her bare feet in the water her sister Buttercup was grounded so she couldn't come. Bubbles once asked Buttercup why she got in trouble so much Buttercup said.

''If I am going to fall asleep until some 'true love' of mine kisses me then I am going to live life to the fullest." And Blossom was told that 'crown princesses do not swim or dip their feet in ponds' and since Blossom was cursed to obey. Still it was a nice day and the water was nice and cool, but she wished she had someone to talk to. The maids near here would dive for the jewels that came out of her mouth in a second and ruin her nice dress.

"Well, well if it isn't the littlest princess Bubbly." Oh great him.

"Hello Boomer nice day isn't it." Bubbles said turning to look at the seven year old boy. Boomer was a wealthy village kid who seemed to have the sole reason of his existence being that to bug annoy and drive Bubbles to her limit the thing is no one could see him. I mean he manages to avoid all the guards and servants so everyone just thinks he is my imaginary friend.

"I had a very nice time sneaking into your kitchens and stealing pastries." He just trying to get me to yell at him, but I know all his tricks.

"Hey, look at that." Then he grabbed my face a give me a peck on the lips he just stole my FIRST KISS! I threw a punch but he ducked out of the way and the force caused me to fall into the pond. "BOOMER!" I screamed clutching the jewel that fell out with the scream. The boy was laughing himself to tears.

"Milady," my maids ran up to us. "Who is this." Boomer stopped laughing and stood up the maids gasped seeing his singal a fog suddenly grew around the pond and when it dessicated he was gone. "Quick me must tell the king."

At the castle…

"Bubbles why didn't you tell me about this boy who's been bugging you." King Utonium asked his youngest daughter.

"Father I have that's Boomer." Bubbles answered her father.

"Boomer's part of Him's court." Whispered her father going white.

Nine years later…

Bubbles had climbed up a tree to reunite a baby bird with it's family suddenly a stray arrow shot out and nearly hit her causing Bubbles to fall out of the tree and hit her head causing everything to go black.

Me: So any comments. By the way the question mark on my laptop is having tantrum so sorry.


	2. Chapter 1

Boomer POV.

"It's not funny." I yelled into the sky as I apparated into the forest. "You can't expect me to keep an eye on two royals across the ocean from each other at the same time." I continued walking back and forth in the air. "If I pay too much time watching one royal the other does something. Brick and Butch don't have to deal with this. No Brick's royals have kingdoms next to each other. And one Butch's royals isn't born yet. So of course they get praise for watching their royals while I have one reckless girly princess and a prince who decided to meet his future bride. So now i've got to find a way to keep Bubbles from Prince Austen. Try your worst." I said thrusting my arms out. "Omph!" Suddenly a great weight fell into my outstretched arms I struggled to not fall out of the air. I looked at the object. "Princess Bubbles!" I yelled as she stirred she blinked dazedly at me then touched my cheek and whispered, "hero" as she kissed me. KISSED ME. "WHAT?!" I screeched she probably hit her head hard. I should just leave her in her room until someone finds her after I heal the worst of it. I quickly flew to the castle turning invisible to others. I flew in through Bubbles open balcony and gently set her on the bed. Dad said never to use my powers on Bubbles, but the gash wound looked bad the curse wouldn't work if she was dead. I raised my hand and started to heal the wound but then it sealed up on its own. I stared probably wide eye till I felt someone grab my arm and looked down into Bubbles eyes. Then the door burst open and in walked the guards their weapons pointed at me I didn't realize I took of my invisibility. In came King Utonium flaked by Bubbles sisters who rushed to Bubbles side. Bubbles broke out of their hold and latched onto me. "Leave him alone he's my boyfriend." Bubbles said gripping me. I couldn't tell who was more shocked all I know is Bubbles was the only one who wasn't.


	3. Chapter 2

All right, summer vacation before university. I'm back and am going to update hopefully a lot this summer.

Boomer's POV.

"What?!" Everyone in the room shouted, except Bubbles who was trying to nuzzle herself closer to me. The way everyone looked at me like it was my fault made me violently protest.

"Hey, I did nothing?" I had to defend my character worthless as it is outside of father's realm. Surprisingly I had the most honour out of the entire realm and no one on the outside knew it. Yet, they knew my exist as HIM's third son.

"Why should I trust you?" The King said glaring at me.

"Because my boyfriend wouldn't ever lie." Bubbles said butting in making the King glare at me harder although his facial expression softened.

"Bubbles, you do know as your family you would have immediately introduced your boyfriend to us." Tch. Probably in hopes they know when they both feel in love so true love could conquer the curse.

"You're my family? But I don't remember my family? Boomie why don't I remember my family?" BOOMIE!

"Bubbles you really don't remember us?" The red head -uh- Blossom said, her raven haired sister grabbed me by jacket and yanked me to her face.

"What did you do to my sister?" The raven haired hissed.

"Buttercup, let go of him we won't learn anything by threatening him." Blossom the oldest I remember said. A quick look showed Bubbles was shocked and confused.

"We can't do that Blossom he might get away." Buttercup said sending a glare to the redhead, "guards restrain him." She said pushing into the guards' arms.

"No, don't hurt him." Bubbles cried reaching for me. I held down a shiver of disgust at her sappiness. And turned my head to my interrogators.

"Ask away." I said flipidly.

"What did you do to my daughter?" The King demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I did nothing. Bubbles feel out of a tree, hit her head got knocked out I brought her home and your men pointed weapons at me. The End."

"Do not express her so informally address her as Princess Bubbles." The King said looking red.

"So do you believe me or not?" Although I already could tell he didn't believe me especially as he had the guards drag me to my cell with anti-magic chains.


End file.
